Gold Rush
by caligir5ls
Summary: Based on the song "Gold Rush" by Ed Sheeran. Lots of fluff if I'm honest & my first ever fanfic so I really appreciate everything! If you read, I hope you enjoy & thank you! Auslly. xo One-shot.


**A/N: Just a quick message before you begin reading, which I really appreciate by the way, but this is my first ever fanfic and I'm not really sure what you will think of it but please leave a review or an indication to your thoughts on it? I would be so thankful! **

**It's a lot of fluff really and hopefully the rating is accurate because I'm not really sure, sorry!**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for the storyline/plot. I don't own Disney or Austin and Ally or the song "Gold Rush" by Ed Sheeran, anything like that!**

**I hope you enjoy! My username for twitter if you want to message me on there or Instagram is caligir5ls too. Thank you!**

"**I do it for the love, waiting on the gold rush"  
**

It was her 16th birthday, yet she had refused to do anything fancy and over-the-top for the special occasion. All she wanted was time with her family and her closest friends; Austin, Trish and Dez.

Ally Dawson was never one to cause a big fuss, she simply wanted to feel loved and the idea of having a night with the most important people meant more than anything else in the world to her, despite the gorgeous necklace that Austin had bought her which she had blushed feverishly at as the two A's were entwined; she should have seen it then but ever the oblivious, Ally missed the signs.

She opened the door with a smile that could light the dark night alone when she saw her best friends standing there; she'd already seen them this morning but the afternoon was to be spent with family and therefore she dedicated her night to organising a sleepover for the four of them.

After getting changed into their pyjamas and settling with food and blankets in Ally's living room, Trish, Dez and Austin began to argue over the movie they would be watching.

"Guys?" Ally spoke quietly, "can I please choose? You know, since it's my birthday and everything?" she also added her famous puppy dog eyes to the plea.

How could the three resist that?

Finally happy, Ally plopped on one end of the sofa with Austin on the other after putting Dumbo in her DVD player. Trish had already claimed one sofa and Dez had the floor so really, there was no other option, honestly!

They all shared laughs and happy memories until Trish fell asleep soon after once claiming she "had a hard day doing 3 jobs!"

Dez, being the big-kid he is, was watching the film intently and hating any disturbance that came along.

"Als?" Austin whispered.

She looked up with a shocked smile and scooted closer to him after he beckoned her.

"What is it, Austin?" she responded in a hushed voice once her legs were tangled with his.

Austin shrugged with a smug smile, "you looked uncomfortable" and he pulled her closer to his chest. Ally ignored the twinkle in his eyes and continued to watch her favourite, classic Disney film.

She still hadn't made any other conversation with him after that so he decided to try again.

"Have you had a sweet sixteen? Just like you deserve?" he mumbled quietly.

She smiled shyly, "yes thank you Austin, your gift was absolutely wonderful. I clearly have the best friend ever" she winked.

"You really don't get it do you, Als?" he groaned quietly.

Puzzled and confused, she stared at him "get what?"

"Ally, I just, I don't know how many more signs I can give to you to show you how much-"

He was interrupted and cut-off by something he had never expected, a kiss from the one and only Ally Dawson.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who was oblivious" she smirked.

His cheeky smile made her warm all over and she knew she had made the right decision.

Austin and Ally watched the rest of the movie snuggled closely together on the sofa and fell asleep in the same position, not realising that this is where it would all begin. 

"**I was told to put my job in front of you, but it won't hold me like you do"  
**

Austin raised his voice "Ally, please, just listen to me! I don't want anything else in this world if I can't have you!" She looked broken, afraid, scared, of heartbreak?

"I can't let you give it all up for me, it's not fair, Austin! Your fans, they need you. You owe it to them to make music, to give them what they want" She was now wiping her tears away furiously, why wouldn't he listen?

Pulling his hair in frustration as a few tears of his own fell down his cheeks "What about what you want though, Als? More importantly, what about me? I don't care if I'm being selfish anymore! I'm not happy without you; why would anybody want to idolise somebody who isn't happy? I need you! Why can't you understand?"

They were standing dangerously close to one another with only a few inches separating their heaving bodies. "Austin, please, I'm begging you, I know that you know what's truly right, in here" she placed her hand on his chest where his heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode.

"All of the room I have in here is filled with you; your smile, your laugh, your beautiful, brown eyes, the feeling of your hair on my cheek when we sleep, the view of you getting lost in your wonderful music. I can't erase that, Als; I can't erase you. Whether you like it or not, I'm in love with you. Since the day you scolded me for playing those damn drums with corn dogs, I've loved you. When will you accept it?" He spoke slowly, carefully, waiting for her reaction.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you" he sang softly, "what happened to that, Ally?"

Speechless. She was absolutely speechless. Trust Austin Monica Moon to be the one to do something so sweet.

They were both still breathing heavily, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

She did the one thing she knew would speak to him, the one thing that would make him abandon his doubts of her leaving him, how could she after this?

She kissed him. With his hands on her waist, and hers around his neck, they both knew that everything would be fine. 

"**I never told her that I liked, the way she dances slightly out of time"  
**

He was currently standing with Dez near the back wall of the gym after having grabbed a drink for himself as he was so out of breath from all the dancing they were doing. The school prom had been going for at least an hour and yet Trish and Ally still looked psychotic with their terrible dancing.

Although the girls may think they look good, when taking a step back, they really didn't. At all. They looked absolutely beautiful! Especially Ally; he sang her a song (written by himself!) to ask for her company to the dance. He knows; how cliché! But music really speaks to them. Anyhow, their dancing really could be improved.

"Is it me, or do they look absolutely ridiculous?" Dez laughed.

Pretty hypocritical from Dez, right?

He laughs along, "yeah, I suppose they do, but they're having a good time and that's the most important thing". His voice grows quieter as he watches Ally laughing and smiling with Trish on the dance floor, his heart beating dramatically and unaware of Dez's glinting eyes, watching him.

"Her dancing hasn't put you off then?" the tall, ginger winks.

"Not one bit. If anything, it makes me love her more" answers the blonde, with a sincerely loving smile upon his face.

His best friend smiles mischievously "Good luck, buddy".

And Austin heads onto the dance floor once again to join his gorgeous date in her crazy dancing. 

"**You know how to sing, but you don't know anything other than that"  
**

He unlocked the door of Sonic Boom with the key that Ally had given him when they first became partners so that he could use the practice room whenever he wanted, however it usually seemed to be constantly occupied by the beautiful brunette that also constantly occupied his head; oh, and his heart.

Once the door swung open, he was immediately hit with the soft voice that of course belonged to none other than Ally Dawson. He didn't recognise the song and presumed it was something new for herself since she had overcome her stage fright a while ago.

Austin wanted to surprise her when he walked up the stairs to the door of the practice room but the melodic voice stopped him. He never did understand why she had stage fright; all those years wasted and deprived of her wonderful singing voice really made him appreciate it now.

Stepping closer to the door, he heard the final lines of her slow song and the piano come to a soft silence. He took this moment to carefully open the door and admire her; she hadn't seen him yet. "Als, that was beautiful. Remind me how you're so talented?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Ally knew who it was as soon as her nick-name left his mouth which caused hers to lift at the corners and release a blinding smile in his direction as he walked over to her and sat on the wooden, piano bench.

"Thank you, Austin. I am afraid, however, that my talent nears close to nothing compared to you" she responded. His cheeky eyes prepared her for the playful comment about to come "I don't know anything that could though so don't get too disheartened" he winked.

She went to swat his chest but he caught her wrist and pulled her close. "Nothing can compare to you, Ally Dawson" and he sealed his promise with a kiss. 

"**Remember the time, when we were in school"  
**

Austin and Ally were awaiting the arrival of their two best friends so that they could begin their monthly movie night; it usually turned out to just involve eating, drinking and talking but it was easier to call it that.

"Don't you think it's mad to remember how all of this started?" he asked with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"What? Complete opposites falling in love because of corn dogs?" she laughed. Trish and Dez had also got their act together and had been in a relationship for 6 years now, not close enough to Austin and Ally's 11 years however.

"Als, believe me, you may have thought you were invisible at school but I sought you out" he winks. "I used to watch you when you would sit under the tree writing in that daft journal of yours; you fascinated me".

"Daft journal?" she questions. "You mean the one I write all of your songs in, Austin? Is it really that daft?" mischief sparkling in her eyes.

She laughed as his expression flashed to afraid for a second before relaxing once again; so quick she almost questioned herself.

"What I mean is that-" he huffs, not knowing how to explain. "Ally, I had a huge crush on you since the day I saw you; I fell in love the day I finally heard your voice. You were more than I ever expected you to be and you continue to amaze me daily. I don't know how I ever managed without you in my life" Austin expresses to his fiancée.

She looked into his eyes and was smitten with the way they shined with sincerity and love.

Ally cupped his cheek while the two were intensely staring into the eyes of one another.

"Mr Moon, I don't know what I ever did to gain a man as perfect as you but I must have done something right in my life; all I know, is that I will never let you go. Besides, Trish's brother wasn't the only one who learned how to tie an impossible knot all those years ago" she winks.

Austin places his hands on her hips as he shakes his head, chuckling at the love of his life "don't worry Miss Dawson, I would never dream of it". She giggles into the kiss. 

"**Maybe you should learn to love her like the way you wanna be loved"  
**

"I do" they finished saying after expressing their vows of loving each other for all eternity.

They had a simple wedding; strictly family and close friends invited. That's the way that they had always wanted it, and of course on the beach; it was practically Austin's second home.

Austin and Ally had finally gotten married after twelve years, the only hold up being their ever-successful careers that were still charging ahead at full speed.

They were crushes, to partners, to best friends, to lovers, to exes, to lovers once more and finally on their way to becoming Mr and Mrs Moon.

He wouldn't have asked for their journey to be any other way.

All he ever wanted was somebody to love him the way he loved music, the way he loved pancakes, heck, the way he loved Ally; his Ally.

But he didn't need anybody else, because she loved him the way she loved music, the way she loved pickles, but increasing that by infinity would only slightly show her love for Austin; her Austin.

She could finally call herself Ally Moon; if that didn't express their love enough for one another, they didn't know what would.

Last A/N: Thank you so much if you got this far! I sincerely appreciate it!

Lots of love, georgie xo


End file.
